Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A geofence is a virtual region specified in relation to a corresponding geographical region. For example, a geofence that encircles at least part of a sports arena can be specified with a latitude and longitude pair of (lat, long) and a given radius; e.g., 100 meters. In other examples, polygons, such as triangles or rectangles, or other shapes can be used to specify a geofence.
A computing device, such as a mobile device, can authorize geofencing applications to monitor particular geofences. The example computing device can then receive message(s) when the device enters into an authorized geofence and/or exits the authorized geofence. Some geofences can include other geofences; e.g., the above-mentioned geofence for the sports arena can contain geofence(s) for points of interest, offices, facilities, and shops within the sports arena geofence, just as the physical sports arena can contain physical regions for the aforementioned points of interest, offices, facilities, and shops. Continuing this example, as the device moves into, around, and through the sports arena, the device can receive message(s) when entering the sports arena geofence, when subsequently entering into geofences within the sports arena geofence, and perhaps when leaving the sports arena geofence.